chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Powers
Art of using Immaterium is as old as the Imperium and it is among the most dangerous and most useful tools in the hands of a skilled individual. Here is a list of some most commonly seen psychic powers. Psy Ratings cost 10 xp each. School of Telekinesis Most common and varied discipline. Powers can be acquired only once you already know the weaker ones(for example to buy Shaping you need to know Telekinesis). *Telekinesis - manipulate objects with your mind. Difficulty depends on weight, number and scale of objects, also on speed, precision and strength of manupulation. (3 xp) *Shaping - creating telekinetic objects out of thin air, like an invisible blade or a seat for yourself. Difficulty depends on the qualities of created object. (5 xp) *Rip - use psychic might to mutilate enemies with psychic force. Difficulty depends on distance, enemy, and manner of mutilation. (7 xp) *Barrier - create and invisible shield for yourself or your allies that will stop incoming projectiles. Difficulty depends on the type and number of projectiles.(9 xp) *Shatter - send a resonating psychic force to destroy solid static objects, like tanks or buildings. Difficulty depends on distance and type of target. (12xp) *Gravitation - take over control of gravitation in certain area. Difficulty depends on the area of effect, number and size of objects in it and whether it's an open or closed space. Can be used to destroy cities, waste armies, etc. Very potent weapon of mass destruction. (15 xp) School of Elementals One of the most popular combat disciplines among psykers. Relatively easy to learn, but not very powerful in the long run. Powers don't have any prerequisites. *Pyrokinesis - creation of heat. Difficulty depends on the location/material on which it is created, distance and intensity of heat. Can be used to create fire and related effects. (5 xp) *Cryokinesis - reduction of temperature. Difficulty depends on the area/location/object, distance and intensity. Can be used to create ice and related effects. (5 xp) *Electromancy - summoning electricity, lightning. Difficulty depends on intensity and distance. (5 xp) *Tempestomancy - cotrolling the weather. Difficulty depends on how radical is the change, how quickly it happens, how suitable it is for the climate and what is the size of affected area. (5 xp) School of Neuromancy This discipline is quite hard to master and requires very strong-willed individual. Powers can be acquired only once you already know the weaker ones(for example to buy Influence you need to know Telepathy). *Telepathy - sending and receiving thoughts. Difficulty depends on distance and complexity of the message. If powerful enough, can be used for astropathy. (3xp) *Influence - creating emotions(good or bad) in other minds. Difficulty depends on distance, number and type of targets, what kind of emotion is being created. Can be used to gain bonuses for skill tests, like Charm, Intimidation, Barter, etc. (6xp) *Interrogation - retrieving information from other minds. Difficulty depends on distance, target and information.(9xp) *Domination - controlling other minds. Difficulty depends on distance, commands that you give, number and type of targets. Can be used to erase memories or even change personalities. (12xp) *Brainkill - destroying other minds. Difficulty depends on distance and type of targets. The targets 'mind' refers to the non-physical entity so therefore it may be used against foes with no material brain, like for example Daemons. (15xp) School of Divination This discipline is very hard to master, but it's practicioners are among the most valued men in the Imperium. Due to the unique, rather than increasingly powerful, effects of the different powers, they do not have pre-requisite powers. *Glimpse - looking a few seconds into the future in order to gain advantage over an immediate challenge. Can be used only in rapidly evolving situations. (3xp) *Soulsight - you can see everything around you through the warp, grants you instant awareness of your surroundings, let's you see through the walls and notice other souls. (6xp) *Visions - reading into the future of particular individual or object. (6xp) *Projection - using your powers to temporarily leave your body and enter the Limbo or even Immaterium. (9xp) *Prophecy - your immense warp powers can help you answer any question you may have, with sufficient Psy Rating this can be the single most powerful ability, allowing you to win wars before they even begin. (20xp) School of Biomancy This discipline is simple to learn and simple to use, but it's effects are directly proportionate to the user's psy rating. Powers can be acquired only once you already know the weaker ones (for example to buy Change you need to know Torment). *Regeneration - you may heal and restore any biological matter. (3xp) *Torment - basic Biomancy weapon, you can cause terrible agony to any biological organism. With enough effort this might even kill them. (6xp) *Change - you may shape biological matter into whatever you like. Can be used for genetical manipulation, can also be used offensively to turn biological enemies into any inert/dead form. (9xp) *Puppet - you can take control of any living organism(but not his mind). Difficulty depends on duration, extent of control, and targets strength. (12xp) *Immortality - Imbues the target's (which may be the user) very cells with psychic energy, granting near immunity to damage and death. Difficulty depends duration and level of immunity. (15xp) School of Chronomancy Chronomancy is a mysterious discipline. Though technically illegal under the orders of the Ordo Chronos of the Inquisition, it is extremely hard to find any psyker using it given they can simply change any history that leads to them to being caught. As well as being the most mysterious, it is by far the most dangerous, the majority of user's are driven insane by their powers, as a single miscast can lead to them spending 100 years alone in a temporal bubble, or forever lost by getting stuck in an inifinite causality loop. The incredibly select few who have survived to truly master this discipline number in single figures. *Accelerate - The user can create a temporal bubble around a given area and speed up time within. Difficulty depends on size of bubble and rate of time acceleration. (10xp) *Decelerate- The user can create a temporal bubble around a given area and slow down time within. Difficulty depends on size of bubble and rate of time deceleration. (10xp) *Time Travel - You may travel in time. Only applies to the individual, no one else may be taken along with the user. Repeated use can cause extreme personality changes and complete disregard for any value of life, given that as time loses it's meaning so does death (as death is simply the ending of someone's time). Difficulty depends on the distance through time travelled. (25xp)